


[Podfic] Questionnaire

by aethel, forzandopod, LadyofMisrule, reena_jenkins, Shmaylor



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crack, Gen, Humor, Paperwork, Phil Coulson deserves a beer and a nap, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:57:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8523076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/pseuds/aethel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/forzandopod/pseuds/forzandopod, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofMisrule/pseuds/LadyofMisrule, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor
Summary: For this prompt at avengerkink: "Some time after the events of the movie, somebody sits the Avengers down together to go through some standard SHIELD paperwork. Of course, because it's SHIELD, the standard paperwork goes way beyond listing an emergency contact. To whom would they give prospective consent in case of a fuck-or-die/sex-pollen situation? Who would want appointed guardian if they're de-aged? If they're permanently transformed into a housepet? And so on...They discuss the questions and their answers with one another."Many pairings implied/discussed.[Podfic Version]





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Questionnaire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/519807) by [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers). 



****

**Listen**  
  
_(or click[here](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2016/Questionnaire.mp3) for mobile streaming)_

**Text:** [Questionnaire](http://archiveofourown.org/works/519807)

 **Author:** [storiesfortravellers](http://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers)

 **Audio Editor:** [Shmaylor](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)

 **Cover Artist:** [reena_jenkins](http://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins)

 **Performers:** [aethel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/pseuds/aethel), [elaineofshalott](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofMisrule/pseuds/LadyofMisrule), [forzandopod](http://archiveofourown.org/users/forzandopod/pseuds/forzandopod), [reena_jenkins](http://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins), [Shmaylor](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)

 **Notes:** Thank you to storiesfortravellers for having blanket permission to podfic!  
sisi-rambles has also recorded a podfic of this story, which you can find [here!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/621289)

 **Length:** 0:14:12

 **Downloads:** [mp3](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2016/Questionnaire.mp3) | [m4b](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2016/Questionnaire.m4b)  
_(right click to save-as)_


End file.
